Arcus's specials 1: Eliza's hatred
by Kamen Rider Cross
Summary: With the Indigo League done, Arcus has also defeated the champion and he is now the champion of Kanto. Now, he will have to complete one more task before going to the Johto region. What will be the outcome of this special? Find out. Please read The Journey begins- season 1
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back! **

**Chapter 1: Eliza's plan**

**A/N: Welcome back to another story of Arcus! This will be a quick sequel will be Arcus's version of Mewtwo Strikes back! I'm not sure how many chapters will be in this story but I hope you will enjoy it just like the last one! Here's the quick summary for this chapter. Arcus has just won the championship and he became the Kanto Pokemon champion. Lucy had finally left to travel to Hoenn region while Tobias still remained in their planet to get more training. I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story. Reminder: Arcus permanently telepathically talks to his Pokemon, family and friends. Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Blaziken(Torch), Swampert(Kippy), Persian(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabutops(Shelly), Fearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Espeon(Jewel), Mew(Ella), Vaporeon(Aqua), Milotic(Venus), Flareon(Flo), Jolteon(Brie), Mewtwo(Eliza), Mightyena(Breeze), Shiny Lapras(Jade). Angel is permanently a Mega Absol.**

**Guest: Here's the story been waiting for. Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

_The world of Pokemon, a world where Pokemon and humans live in peace and harmony.  
_(The scene opens up to show a giant chart with all the known hundred and fifty known to the Kanto region.)

_An astounding place that contains many wonders of the world, one of those wonders is the Pokemon themselves!_  
(As the view zoomed down all the way down to Kanto where multiple flocks of Pidgey and Spearow were flying alongside each other. Next, the view went deep into the sea and school of Goldeen and Seaking swimming around with a Gyarados swimming past them.)

_Kanto, a region where it all started. The region where our main breeder or should I say...Pokemon. Yes, Arcus, the son of Arceus and the eldest of three._  
(The view changes again to show Arcus battling the champion with Angel using her Razor Wind.)

_He has been traveling around the region with his friends, Ash, Misty and Brock._  
(Arcus looked up at the crowd watching him and he waved over to Ash, Misty and Brock as he spotted them. The three waved back at him and Arcus looked back at the battle before ordering another move.)

_It was a blast for our main Pokemon. He had gotten some new Pokemon to join the family. Examples are Abra, Mankey, Nidoking and Growlithe._  
(The scene changes back to his planet where we can see Mankey playing Tag with Abra and Growlithe while Nidoking was watching them.)

_But the most important thing to him were his mates..._  
(Arcus then appeared on the edge of a hill with all his mates around him. All except Eliza. Angel and Breeze were sitting on both side of Arcus while Lily was sitting in front of him with her head lying on his chest. Torch was standing behind him while the four Eevee evolution were running around, playing with each other. Venus had herself wrapped around Arcus while Moltres, Ella and Silver were flying overhead. Finally, Jade was clapping her flippers as Arcus kissed her.)

_His mates were the most important Pokemon in his life. There was Angel, his first mate and the very first to have mated with him. _

_Then there was Ella, his first Legendary mate and the most happiest mate he has. _

_Eliza was next as his second Legendary mate and she was also his only mate that is a clone. _

_Jewel came as his fourth mate and she was his very first Psychic mate. Jewel had been the most timid at first, but she lightened up to him and she became more cheerful. _

_Lily, his first Grass type mate. From the start of their journey, Lily had always had a crush on him but now, she was his mate and that made her a happy Pokemon. _

_Aqua, his first Water type mate. It was love at first sight for her. When she first saw Arcus, it was when he had gave all the Pokemon at Team Rocket a final checkup before he had his vacation. Aqua had fell in love with Arcus when she got her checkup. Aqua had nearly gone rampaging in the Dr. Namba's lab just so she can see Arcus but now, she was his mate._

_Continuing, Torch was his first Fire type mate. When she was still a Torchic, she was too energized to even know she fell in love with him. When she became a Blaziken at the P1 Grand Prix, she finally realized it and she became quite attached to him. _

_Then there was Venus, Arcus's second Water type mate and the most attached one yet. Venus had her crush on him ever since the praise he told her._

_Jade was Arcus's third Water type mate and his first Shiny mate. Like the other girls, it was love at first sight. She accepted Arcus's offer of joining the family and during the two months before the Indigo League, Arcus had mated with her and she became his official mate._

_Moltres was next as his third Legendary mate and also the second Fire type he has. Ho-Oh had told her about Arcus and she fell in love after hearing about him. Now, she is enjoying her life with her dream mate._

_Later on in his journey, he received Flo and Brie from the instructor at the Pokemon League Admissions Exams. The two were like sisters but they were both his mates as well. Flo's fur and coat were kept soft and fluffy everyday thanks to Arcus's daily timing. Brie's spikes were kept as sharp as they can get by Arcus's daily trimming._

_Breeze was his second Dark type mate besides Angel. She was first introduced to him when she was a Poochyena. At first, she was frightened of him but eventually, she managed to open up to him and fell in love with him. And same as Jade, Arcus mated with her during the two months before the League._

_In Silver's case, she had met Arcus when she was still a baby Lugia during the time when he was in the Johto region but she was brought back a few years before that had happened. before the League, Arcus had mated with her and she was finally with the male she had loved._

_Arcus has enjoyed the girls's attention as it was his duty to satisfy them and take good care of them. besides that, he had to train with them to become a Pokemon breeder. But now, he has a new objective to accomplish..._

* * *

Eliza was in her new home on New Island, which was the same laboratory she had destroyed long ago and now, she had rebuilt it.

During the rebuilt of the lab, Eliza had managed to tamed a Fearow and a Dragonite. Not only that, she had teleported one of Kanto's Nurse Joy and she had looked into Nurse Joy's mind to gather information of Pokemon Physiology, which proved useful to her as she recreated a clone of a Charizard, Blastoise and Venusaur with the same stripe marks as the ones she had befriended when she was still being created.

"Master, Dragonite has delivered the next invitation and the trainer accepts your offer." Eliza nodded as she continued to observe her Fearow's scouting camera. She then spotted someone who she had never thought she would see again. It was Arcus!

Eliza froze as she said,"Arcus...I've found you again. Dragonite, give him the invitation. I want my mate to see what I have planned." Dragonite nodded as it grabbed a sling bag and it flew off.

Remembering what had happened back at Team Rocket's base still made Eliza shivered as she thought of it.

**Flashback time**

_Giovanni walked into the room and he strapped the metal bonds on Eliza's body again._

_"Don't worry about Aaron._ _He will be back to train you again after the Pokemon League. When that's over, more members will join and Team Rocket will grow. What's better, you will be serving me for now, your master." Eliza huffed and said,"Never! I will never follow your orders! I only do whatever Aaron tells me to do!" Giovanni laughed and said,"You have to be joking. You were created to fight for me. That is your purpose and nothing will change!"_

_Anger boiled inside her and she said,"No. I won't! Arcus was right. I do have the power to escape. Humans should not live at all!" Giovanni's eyes widen and he exclaimed,"What do you mean Arcus was right?!" Eliza replied,"Arcus is my mate! He is who I care for and I only do what he wants! No one else except him will be able to speak to me now! Humans will be extinct when I find him."_

_The bonds attached to her started breaking apart as statics started appearing everywhere as the whole base started rumbling._

_Soon, Arcus and Angel soon appeared and Arcus ran over to Eliza but as he did, a tear fell down Eliza's cheek as she thought I'm sorry, Arcus. But I have to ignore you this one time._

_Eliza soon blasted out of the base at high speed as bits of her armor fell off while she was in the air._

**End of flashback **

Eliza started crying and a woman walked over to her and petted her as she said,"It's alright, master. Your mate will be here to see you soon." Eliza nodded and she said,"Thanks for the encouragement. But for now, go and find more trainers that I can challenge. My plan to create this world for me and Arcus will soon commence once they arrive."

The woman nodded and left. Eliza sighed and said,"Arcus, soon we will have this world all to ourselves."

**A/N: First chapter is done! Hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter will be published tomorrow. Please review and criticism is allowed. Feel free to leave a PM for me and don't forget to Favorite/Follow this story if you want to and even better, Add me to your Favorite Author lists and/or Following list.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Receiving the invitation.**

**A/N: Enjoy! before I even begin the summary, I received a lot of complains in my PM about Lucy x Arcus so I decided to get rid of it, be sure to see the edited chapter 1. The sibling couple may be gone now but it will only remain in my last story. I hope that will make everyone happy. Last time, Arcus had defeated the champion off-screen but it was mentioned in the intro. Eliza is revealed to have been residing in a lab where she was once created. She rebuilt the lab and she tamed a Fearow and a Dragonite. Eliza had also brought a Nurse Joy to the lab. Now, she has found out where Arcus is currently at. I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story. Reminder: Arcus permanently telepathically talks to his Pokemon, family and friends. Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Blaziken(Torch), Swampert(Kippy), Persian(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabutops(Shelly), Fearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Espeon(Jewel), Mew(Ella), Vaporeon(Aqua), Milotic(Venus), Flareon(Flo), Jolteon(Brie), Mewtwo(Eliza), Mightyena(Breeze), Shiny Lapras(Jade). Angel is permanently a Mega Absol.**

**legoreddragon: I'm pretty sure I published this story way more earlier than that. But who cares about time.**

**Guest: Happy? I took out the sibling couple. In this case, Arcus and Lucy went back to their normal lives and blah, blah,** **blah.**

**Blue-Eyed Cat: Eliza didn't give away his identity. She just mentioned Arcus to tell Giovanni that she was his mate but she did not mention Arcus was Aaron so he's safe.**

* * *

"Angel, use Hyper Beam!" Exclaimed Arcus.

Smiling, Angel blasted a yellow beam from her mouth that obliterated the Machamp that was opposing them.

Arcus had gotten himself into a battle with a Pokemon trainer who was confident enough to challenge him. Despite knowing that he didn't had his voice anymore, Arcus still accepted the battle and he had won the first battle using Aqua, the second using Lily and the final battle was won by Angel.

The trainer stared in disbelief at his Machamp and he said,"I guess that's why they call you the champion. Great battle." Arcus nodded as he shook the trainer's hand and left.

"That was awesome! Angel, you should keep up that Hyper Beam attack," said Aqua. Angel smiled and said,"Sure. Hyper Beam attack is a very powerful move and only I can use it without recharging." Arcus smiled as he petted Angel and said,"Yes. But I'm sure that will be unfair to the other trainers."

Lily said,"Yeah. Angel, you should try and practice some of your other moves like Razor Wind or Thunder. We don't want your Thunder to have a mind of its own and hit someone important just like what happened to Arcus." He shivered and said,"Lily, please don't mention that. Remembering that Raichu's Thunder always makes me feel sad." Lily nuzzled him and said,"Sorry. But at least you still have us."

Arcus smiled and said,"Yes. I do have you girls. It was a good thing too that Lucy's heat was over. Now we can get back to our original lives." Angel nodded and said,"Yeah. Lucy should be in the Hoenn region by now. What do you think?" Arcus replied,"Now that she doesn't feel like mating anymore, I bet she's doing great in the contests. And we can get back to our lives."

Aqua asked,"Arcus, does that mean Lucy isn't your mate anymore?" Arcus shook his head and said,"No. That was merely a temporary heat that she just had a few days ago. Luckily it ended and we're normal siblings again. I'm glad about that too. I already have spent too much time grooming you girls." Angel pouted and said,"But you always love to groom us. You said it yourself."

Smiling, Arcus said,"I know I did. That was how we even spent more time together." Lily smiled and said,"He's got you right there, Angel."

Just then, a Dragonite swooped down and it knocked Arcus down.

"Watch where you're flying, will ya?" said Arcus. The Dragonite smiled and handed Arcus a card and said,"My master sent me to give you this." Arcus looked at the card and a hologram of a woman appeared as she said,"Greetings, Pokemon trainer. I bear an invitation. You have been chosen to join a selected group of Pokemon trainers at a special gathering. It will be hosted by my master, the world's greatest Pokemon trainer, at her palace on New Island."

The hologram disappeared and a holographic map replaced it,"A chartered ferry will leave from Old Shore Wharf to take you to the island this afternoon. Only trainers who present this invitation will be admitted. If you decide to attend, you must reply at once. My master awaits you." As the hologram disappeared, Arcus said,"We'll be joining."

The Dragonite smiled and said,"Good. Present the invitation at the palace and you'll be admitted." As the Dragonite flew away, Arcus said,"Girls, did you notice something fishy about the invitation?"

Angel replied,"If you mean that the one who told the Dragonite to send the invitation is fishy, yes." Arcus nodded and said,"We should go investigate. Luckily, Tobias gave me back that mask I lend him." Lily asked,"Do you mean we're going on another adventure before heading to the Johto region?" Arcus nodded and said,"Yes. But of course we're going to investigate too."

As Arcus opened the Pokeball slots on his right glove, he returned the girls to their Universal balls and said,"Good thing I found out about these slots. I can't believe Deoxys is starting to forget things too."

* * *

When Arcus had walked for about a few hours, a trainer stopped him and said,"Hey, you're that new champion! How 'bout a six-on-six battle with me?"

Smirking, Arcus nodded as he opened the slots again and he took out Angel's Universal ball and she emerged from it. The trainer tossed out his Pokeball and said,"Pidgeot, go!" As his Pidgeot emerged, it shrieked and Angel said,"This won't take long."

The trainer said,"Pidgeot, Whirlwind!" Arcus snapped his fingers and said,"Angel, use Thunder." Angel nodded as she was engulfed in electricity and she released it onto Pidgeot, electrocuting it. The trainer recalled Pidgeot and said,"Wow. Your staring tactic is awesome! Now let see you handle my Venusaur."

As his Venusaur emerged, Arcus said,"Fire Blast." Angel blasted her Fire Blast at Venusaur, knocking it out immediately.

Arcus gave a yawn and the trainer said,"Hey give me a break! My Venusaur didn't get enough training. Alright Rapidash, go!" Once his Rapidash emerged, Arcus said,"Flash. Then follow up with Quick Attack." Angel nodded as her forehead flashed so brightly that Rapidash was blinded for a few seconds. Angel took the opportunity to strike as she charged straight in and she knocked down Rapidash without a problem.

The trainer groaned and said,"You really earned the title of champion. Three of my Pokemon are out in just a minute. Just how strong are you?" Since Arcus's voice was destroyed, he co reply and the trainer continued,"Not much of a talker now after that Raichu used its Thunder attack. Okay, help me out here, Dodrio!"

When his Dodrio was out, Arcus said,"Give it another Thunder." Angel nodded and she released another Thunder attack, knocking Dodrio out."

Annoyed, the trainer exclaimed,"Are you kidding me?! Beedrill, I need you now!" His Beedrill emerged from its Pokeball and Arcus said,"Use Flamethrower on Beedrill." Again, Angel blasted her second Fire attack and Beedrill was out.

The trainer groaned loudly and said,"Arcanine, you're my last hope!" As his Arcanine emerged, it gave a loud roar and Angel giggled as she said,"You're going to need more than that to intimidate me."

Arcus said,"Angel, wrap this up with Shining Typhoon!" Angel smiled as her two horns and forehead glowed brightly and she blinded Arcanine and its trainer for a moment. Next, she shot out multiple Razor Wind projectiles that spiraled around Arcanine."What's happening?" Asked the trainer. Arcus smirked as he snapped his fingers and the projectiles all collided with Arcanine in unison, knocking it out.

With the battle over, Arcus recalled Angel and the trainer bowed down and said,"You are truly a champion worth battling. Thank you and I hope we can have a rematch soon." Arcus smiled and nodded as he helped the trainer up and left to continue his way to Old Shore Wharf.

**A/N: Done! Next chapter will be out in the afternoon. Please review and criticism is allowed. Feel free to leave a PM for me and don't forget to Favorite/Follow this story if you want to and even better, Add me to your Favorite Author lists and/or Following list. I hope removing Lucy x Arcus has made most of you happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Reaching New Island**

**A/N: Enjoy! Before I begin, Shining Typhoon is another combination move that Angel had learnt by combining Flash to blind the opponent and then she launch out multiple projectiles using Razor Wind that spirals around the opponent and when Arcus gives the signal, the opponent will faint after receiving a deadly or twenty or more projectiles but if it is use in contests, it will have a sparkling result. I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story. Reminder: Arcus permanently telepathically talks to his Pokemon, family and friends. Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Blaziken(Torch), Swampert(Kippy), Persian(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabutops(Shelly), Fearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Espeon(Jewel), Mew(Ella), Vaporeon(Aqua), Milotic(Venus), Flareon(Flo), Jolteon(Brie), Mewtwo(Eliza), Mightyena(Breeze), Shiny Lapras(Jade). Angel is permanently a Mega Absol.  
**

**Blue-Eyed Cat: Thanks for the compliment. I also hope you enjoy Shining Typhoon's description.**

**Guest: Here's the third chapter. Enjoy.**

**Guest: The Johto journey will be out once this is done.**

* * *

Still continuing his way to Old Shore Wharf, Arcus had called out Aqua to keep him company.

"Arcus, what kind of Pokemon do you think the world's greatest Pokemon trainer has?" Asked Aqua. Arcus replied,"I'm not sure. But I bet she has some Pokemon we've never seen before."

They soon spotted a city and Aqua said,"Arcus, maybe that's the city where the ferry's at." He picked up Aqua and said,"That is the city. Good eye, Aqua." She blushed as Arcus kissed her and said,"Oh, it's nothing. Just here to help."

As they approached the city, Arcus felt a slight chill along his back and Aqua asked,"What's the matter?" Arcus replied,"I just felt something. It felt just like Eliza when she uses Confusion." Aqua said,"Whatever it is, it's making you think of Eliza. We don't even know where she is." Sighing, Arcus said,"You're right. We haven't seen Eliza since she flew out the base. I wonder what Giovanni did to make her do that."

Aqua huffed and said,"I bet that no good boss said something that hurt her feelings so she left. That's what Giovanni always do to the Pokemon that are weak to him."

The two soon reached the dock and they saw many trainers entering a Pokemon Center. They entered the Center and they saw a lot of Pokemon were happily playing with their trainers and with each other as well.

As soon as they were seen, the trainers all crowded around Arcus as he thought _They must have seen me in the League..._

They found a seat and Arcus was asked a lot of questions which of course, he didn't answer cause of a certain obvious reason that the trainers did not know. As his popularity in the Pokemon Center continued to grow every time a few more trainers enter, Arcus began to feel more annoyed.

Luckily for him, most of the trainers knew that he was a breeder and they had shown their Pokemon to him for examination.

The first Pokemon presented to him was a female Pidgey that had always been rough around her trainer. When Arcus was examining it, he discovered that the Pidgey had a few splinters in her left wing. As he gently took them out, the Pidgey nuzzled him and her trainer said,"Thank you so much, Aaron! I had no idea my Pidgey had splinters in her wing."

Once that trainer left, the next trainer, by the name Neesha, came and said,"Aaron, my Rapidash is not feeling well. Can you help her?" Arcus examined her Rapidash and he placed his hand on Rapidash's snout and said,"Don't worry, my dear. I'll cure your sickness in no time." The Rapidash blushed and Arcus said,"Aromatherapy..." Soon, the Rapidash was feeling much better and she said,"Thank you, Arcus! Without your help, I would have fainted from the poison's effect." Arcus smiled as he petted her snout.

Neesha smiled and said,"Thank you so much! My friends told me that you are a master at helping Pokemon and they weren't kidding."

For the entire hour he had spent in the Pokemon Center, Arcus has been helping out with the Pokemon that the trainers have all brought to him and they were all feeling much better in no time. Aqua went to play with some of the other Water Pokemon but mostly, she was playing with another female Vaporeon owned by a trainer who is called Fergus asked Arcus to help examine his Gyarados.

As for his other Pokemon, Arcus had called out Angel, Lily and Torch and most of the trainers crowded them as well since they are Arcus's top Pokemon when it comes to battling and gracefulness.

Soon, a trainer walked up to Arcus and said,"Aaron, may I just say that I'm a huge fan of yours! I've seen all your battles during the Indigo League and in the championship. May I have your autograph?" Arcus smiled as he took out a piece of paper and he signed it.

He handed the paper to the trainer and he asked,"Aaron, can you check all my Pokemon for me?" Arcus nodded and the trainer called out all his Pokemon. A Scyther, a Hitmonlee, a Rhyhorn, a Sandslash, a Pidgeot and a Venusaur.

Arcus examined his Pokemon and he wrote down on a paper,"Your Venusaur is quite well trained. I'm impressed by how well it looks. Your Pidgeot looks healthy, it might be able to fly you to about a couple of kilometers. Your Scyther and Hitmonlee are both healthy and from what I saw, they are treating each other like brothers. Your Rhyhorn is quite strong as well. It just needs some speed training. Your Sandslash, it should have some sparring once in a while."

When Corey read it, he said,"Thanks. Bruteroot's my first Pokemon and that's why he's well trained. Pidgeot does fly me anywhere I want. When it comes to flying, Pidgeot's my Pokemon and it has no worries in strong weathers. I caught Scyther and Hitmonlee when they were together near the Safari Zone. They've been with each other way longer than I expected too. I caught Rhyhorn at the Safari Zone after that and then I caught Sandslash when it was still a Sandshrew."

Arcus wrote on the paper,"Not bad. So what do you think? Do you want to have a friendly match?" Corey smiled and exclaimed,"Would I! Of course I will!" Arcus smiled as he whistled for the girls to return to him as they headed to the court behind the Center.

Once they were out, many of the trainers gathered outside to watch the match.

Corey said,"I'll go first. Rhyhorn, go!" His Rhyhorn stepped into the court and Arcus said,"Lily, mind having the honors of battling?" Lily nodded as she walked into the field.

"Rhyhorn, use Take Down!" Exclaimed Corey. His Rhyhorn gave a loud roar as it charged towards Lily. Arcus smirked and said,"Lily, slow it down with Leaf Storm. Then use Leech Seed to knock it down and the finale, Leaf Blade." Lily nodded as she leaped into the air and leaves swirled around her as she blew them towards Rhyhorn, slowing it down as the leaves collided with it.

Next, Lily launched a seed onto Rhyhorn and vines started covering it as the seed started draining its energy. Finally, Lily's tail glowed brightly as she leaped up one more time and she slammed her tail onto Rhyhorn's face, knocking it out.

Corey returned Rhyhorn to its Pokeball and he tossed his next Pokeball and said,"Scyther, go!" As his Scyther emerged from its Pokeball, Arcus called back Lily and he said,"Torch, your turn." Torch nodded as she got into the field.

"Scyther, use Quick Attack!" Exclaimed Corey. As Scyther zigzagged across the field, it couldn't land a blow on Torch as she kept on dodging at light-speed. Arcus then said,"Torch, use your Quick attack and merge Fire Punch with it." Torch nodded as she disappeared into thin air, shocking everyone and Corey asked,"Where did it go?" Arcus smirked as Torch appeared behind Scyther and as her fist caught on fire, she smashed her fist into Scyther's back, knocking it down.

"Torch, finish off with Blaze Kick," said Arcus. Torch nodded as she tossed Scyther up into the air and her foot caught on fire as she kicked Scyther out of the court.

Corey returned Scyther to its Pokeball and said,"That was awesome! Hitmonlee, it's your turn now!" As his Hitmonlee emerged from its Pokeball, Arcus said,"Torch, like what we did at the P1 Grand Prix. Merge Quick Attack and Brick Break." Torch nodded as she disappeared again.

Hitmonlee looked around with a worried look and as it looked in front of itself, it got the scare of its life. Torch was directly in front of him and she delivered multiple punches as her fists glowed brightly. Hitmonlee was soon down and out afterwards.

Again, Corey returned his Pokemon to its Pokeball and said,"Sandslash, let's go!" As his Sandslash emerged from its Pokeball, Arcus said,"Torch, you can take a rest. Angel, you can take over." Angel nodded as she walked into the court and all the female trainers started cheering.

Lily giggled and said,"Looks like Angel has a lot of fans too." Arcus smiled and said,"Angel, prepare to use Shining Typhoon." Angel nodded and Corey said,"Be careful, Sandslash, this one's a tough one. Use Slash!"

As Sandslash charged forward with its claws sharpened, Arcus simply said,"Now." Angel's forehead flashed brightly and Sandslash was forced to cover its eyes as it tripped and fell. Next, Angel shot out twenty projectiles with her horns and the projectiles swirled around Sandslash, making it unable to move anywhere.

Corey said,"Sandslash, use Dig to escape!" Sandslash nodded and it started digging its way down into the ground. Arcus smirked as he snapped his fingers and the projectiles all flew into the hole. Explosions were soon created as Sandslash was shot out of the hole with a few burnt marks.

Sandslash landed on the ground again and it slowly stood up. Arcus said,"Angel, use Dream Eater." Angel stood her ground as a shadow-like version of herself emerged from her body as it entered Sandslash, scaring it to death as it fainted.

Corey returned Sandslash to its Pokeball and he said,"Wow. That was an incredible move. I wish my Pokemon can learn it. Pidgeot, go!" His Pidgeot emerged from its Pokeball and Arcus said,"Angel, you want to handle this?" Angel nodded and she took to the sky with her wings. Corey said,"So now it's a battle in the sky. Alright, Pidgeot, use Whirlwind!"

Shrieking, Pidgeot started flapping its wings and Arcus said,"Immobilize it with Thunder Wave." Angel nodded and she discharged a few electric waves at Pidgeot, paralyzing it. Arcus snapped his fingers and Angel fired a yellow beam at Pidgeot, blasting it back to Corey.

He stared in disbelief at his Pidgeot and said,"I can't believe this. Pidgeot always helped me win. But now it all comes down to you, Bruteroot." He tossed his final Pokeball and his Venusaur emerged from it.

Arcus said,"Angel, Fire Blast." Angel smirked as she blasted her Fire Blast attack at Bruteroot, knocking it out in seconds.

Corey stared in disbelief and he said,"I guess that's why some people call you the most skilled champion. Thanks for the battle." Arcus smiled shook his hand and he petted Angel.

Soon, the sky became cloudy and everyone quickly went back into the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Just as soon as he entered the Center, Arcus felt the same feeling from before again.

Angel asked,"Arcus, something bothering you?" Arcus replied,"I'm sure I felt Eliza. She must be using her Confusion attack right now. We have to find her." Angle asked,"But how are we going to find her when the storms becoming more horrible." Arcus smiled and said,"We have Gyarados." He returned Lily, Torch and Aqua to their Universal ball and said,"Or the alternative, we can fly there together."

Smiling, Angel replied,"I'll take option two." Arcus smiled back and said,"I knew you would choose that. Come on, let's go." As Arcus placed the mask on his face, they quickly ran out of the Center and they ran over to the harbor.

As they were getting closer, they heard Officer Jenny's voice yelling,"Stop right there! It's too dangerous to swim in this storm." Arcus quickly got onto Angel's back and she flew off.

"So Arcus, where is the place?" Asked Angel. Arcus replied,"I have a feeling it's coming from somewhere straight ahead." Just then, Ella's Universal ball slot opened up and she emerged from her Universal ball. She looked at Arcus and said,"Arcus, can I explore the place where we're going?" Arcus nodded and said,"Just do't get caught. I can't risk you getting catch." Ella nodded as she flew off.

A few minutes later, they spotted a palace and they flew down towards it.

Once they were on the harbor of the palace, Arcus got off Angel and said,"Thanks a lot." She smiled as Arcus returned her to her Universal ball before placing her Universal ball into her Universal ball slot.

As he looked back up, a woman who looked exactly like the hologram from the invitation said,"My master bids you welcome to New Island. Will you kindly present your invitation?" Arcus took out the card and the hologram appeared as it said,"The bearer of this invitation may be admitted to New Island." As the hologram disappeared. The woman nodded and said,"Follow me."

**A/N: Done! The next chapter will be out later. Please review and criticism is allowed. Feel free to leave a PM for me and don't forget to Favorite/Follow this story if you want to and even better, Add me to your Favorite Author lists and/or Following list.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Eliza makes her appearance**

**A/N: Enjoy! Last time, Arcus has reached the city where Old Shore Wharf is at. Arcus was then crowded with a lot of trainers and he helped their feel better. Soon, a storm arrived and Arcus left to New Island by flying on Angel's back. Now, they have reached the island. I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story. Reminder: Arcus permanently telepathically talks to his Pokemon, family and friends. Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Blaziken(Torch), Swampert(Kippy), Persian(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabutops(Shelly), Fearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Espeon(Jewel), Mew(Ella), Vaporeon(Aqua), Milotic(Venus), Flareon(Flo), Jolteon(Brie), Mewtwo(Eliza), Mightyena(Breeze), Shiny Lapras(Jade). Angel is permanently a Mega Absol.**

* * *

As they were climbing up the stairs, the woman said,"My master has been watching you lately. She said that you are special."

Arcus asked,"Who is your master?" The woman replied,"I am not telling you who she is. Only when all of the trainers are here, then she will reveal herself."

When they reached the room, she opened the door and said,"Please release all of your Pokemon from their Pokeballs." As she left, Arcus walked into the room and he looked around and he saw no one in the room except a long table with foods and drinks placed on the table.

Arcus removed his mask and took out Jewel's Universal ball and said,"Jewel, go and search around this palace. There's something fishy about this place." Jewel nodded and said,"Leave it to me." Arcus continued,"And if you find Ella, tell her to follow you back to me." Jewel nodded as she ran off.

He then took out six Universal balls from his gloves and he called out Angel, Lily, Torch, Aqua, Ace and Growlithe, who has decided to join him during this trip. He smiled at his Pokemon and said,"While we wait, you can have some fun." The Pokemon all cheered as they all started running around. Aqua went to the fountain to relax while Angel, Ace and Growlithe were playing Tag and Torch and Lily were both sitting next to Arcus.

Soon, the door opened and Arcus saw Corey entered the room as he released all six of his Pokemon.

He spotted Arcus and said,"Aaron! Great to see you made it here." Arcus smiled as Corey sat on the chair opposite of him. Corey asked,"How did you get here?" Arcus looked over to Angel and Corey said,"So you rode on your Pokemon's back when it was flying. That's what I did. I rode on Pidgeot's back when I was trying to get here."

Pidgeot flew over to Arcus and he gently rubbed Pidgeot's forehead and he telepathically said,"Corey, your Pidgeot looks healthy even though it flew through that storm." Corey gasped and exclaimed,"How are you talking without moving your mouth?!" Arcus replied,"A little thing I call telepathy. I learnt it when I was young. That's how I use my staring tactic."

Corey asked,"But why didn't you use telepathy to talk to anyone at the Pokemon Center?" Arcus replied,"Somethings are meant to be kept from others. That Raichu's Thunder attack back at the League destroyed my voice box so I have to rely on my telepathy to communicate. But of course my Pokemon are always there to comfort me."

Arcus hugged Lily and Torch and Corey said,"I may not be a predictor but I say you and your Pokemon are quite close." Arcus replied,"More than you think, Corey. More than you think."

Later, he door opened again and the girl from before, Neesha, came in and she released all six of her Pokemon.

At the sight of Arcus, her Rapidash sprinted towards him. As she stopped in front of him, Rapidash nuzzled him and Arcus said,"Good girl. Glad to see that you and your trainer made it here." The Fire Horse Pokemon blushed as her trainer walked up and said,"Great to see the greatest champion here too."

Arcus smiled as he petted Rapidash's snout and Corey said,"Hey, I think your Rapidash is attached to Aaron." Neesha said,"Oh you, you're the guy who lost to Aaron at the Pokemon center before the storm." Corey rubbed the back of his head nervously and Arcus said,"Neesha, if you don't mind, I would like to see how well you've groom your Rapidash."

Neesha gasped in surprise and exclaimed,"You talk?! I thought you weren't able to talk after that Raichu's attack!" Arcus rolled his eyes and explained everything to her.

* * *

"Oh...so you're using telepathy?" Asked Neesha.

Arcus nodded and said,"You're Rapidash is quite healthy and strong. I bet you trained day and night with her." Neesha smiled and said,"Yeah. Besides Shellshocker and Wigglytuff, Rapidash is my third best Pokemon."

Rapidash nuzzled Arcus and he said,"She sure is sweet. I bet she would make a fine mate for a male Rapidash." The Pokemon blushed and Neesha said,"Here's the thing. You see, my Rapidash doesn't have a mate. She's just too good for the all male Rapidash. But when she saw that Legendary Pokemon, Arcus, she has been staring at the T.V almost forever just so she can see it again."

Arcus smiled at Rapidash and Neesha continued,"That's why I'm planning on capturing it so that my Rapidash will be happy." Corey exclaimed,"There's no way you'll be able to find it! That Pokemon teleports from place to place around Kanto. It could be anywhere." Neesha said,'And that's what I'll do to make my Rapidash happy."

Soon, Wigglytuff walked over to Neesha while Pidgeot flew over to Corey.

As the two were distracted, Arcus planted a kiss on Rapidash, making her blush as he said,"So you have a crush on me too." Rapidash nodded nervously and Arcus smiled and said,"You don't have to hide it from me." The Fire Horse Pokemon asked,"Are you sure? What about my trainer?" Arcus replied,"That's up to her to decide. But I'll always be waiting."

Neesha turned back to Arcus and asked,"Aaron, where are you planning to go after this?" Arcus replied,"I was thinking the Johto region. As much as I love being a breeder, I also like participating in Pokemon Leagues. The Johto League will be my next target."

Then, Corey asked,"Aaron, I just remembered something. Who were those two who helped you in the finals when you collapsed from that Thunder attack?" Arcus replied,"They are my little brother and sister. Right now, my sister is probably winning her Contest Ribbon in the Hoenn region." Neesha said,"I heard that the Hoenn region is where Pokemon Contests are held. Is your sister in it?"

Arcus nodded and said,"She is. That's how I even manage to create Meteor Illusion in the first place. I've taught her everything I know about combination moves and now, she's creating her own to win the Contests."

The door soon opened and the third trainer appeared. It was the trainer who had Arcus examine all his Pokemon, Fergus.

When he saw Arcus, he said,"Alright! The champion's with us tonight!" As he sat down next to Neesha, he released all six of his Pokemon and they all headed over to the fountain to join Aqua.

As Aqua spotted Fergus's Vaporeon. they started playing around together again.

Fergus said,"This is going to be great! I'm betting all my money that you'll win, Aaron!" Arcus smiled and said,"Don't get to excited. She has yet to arrive." Fergus spat out the water he drank and he exclaimed,"You're talking again?!" Arcus sighed and said,"Here we go again..."

* * *

"My head...it hurts..." moaned Fergus.

Corey laughed and said,"If that explanation makes your head hurts, how are you going to face the greatest Pokemon master?" Fergus replied,"I have my Gyarados to back me up." Gyarados gave a loud roar and Arcus said,"I see he's feeling much better." Fergus said,"Yeah. Whatever you did to him just now, he seems to be relaxed now."

Neesha then squealed as she saw Angel and she quickly ran over to her,"Your Pokemon is so cute! I just love how that pink rose in its fur is still there after all this months." Angel smiled at the compliment as she continued to walk over to Arcus.

She nuzzled Arcus and he said,"You're just too sweet, Angel." She smiled as she walked over to Torch and Lily.

Rapidash continued to nuzzle Arcus and Neesha said,"My Rapidash sure is attached to you. This is the first time she has ever given this much affection to someone she doesn't know."

The door opened again and this time, Arcus saw the three faces that he thought he would never see. They were Ash, Brock and Misty!

Arcus could hear their conversation with the woman,"Now that you are here, all trainers worthy of an audience with my master are present." Ash looked at the table and said,"There's only four of 'em." Misty asked,"Aren't we going to wait for the others?" The woman replied,"Only the trainers capable of braving the storm have proven themselves worthy in my master's eyes" Brock asked,"Do you mean that storm was some kind of test?"

Arcus raised his eyebrow in suspicion and he thought _This woman's master must have a strange way of proving trainers of their worthiness._ As the three released all of their Pokemon, they made their way to the table.

When they spotted Arcus, Ash exclaimed,"Arcus!" Neesha quickly got off her chair and exclaimed,"Where?! Where is it?!" Arcus shot a glare at Ash and Misty whispered,"Ash, did you forgot what we promised him?" Ash gulped and he said,"Sorry."

Corey asked,"What took you guys so long?" Ash asked,"How did you get here?" Corey replied,"I decided to fly over. It was easy since hurricane winds are a breeze for Pidgeot. Hey guys, say hello." He gestured his hand to his other Pokemon and the group looked over to them before looking over to the fountain to see Fergus's Pokemon.

Fergus replied,"Those are my Pokemon. It was no problem getting through that storm. I rode over on Gyarados's back." Ash said,"Wow. I heard it takes a lot of skill to train Gyarados." Fergus smirked and said,"Yeah. But once you train it, it's the most dependable Pokemon there is." Gyarados gave another loud roar and Neesha said,"You haven't met my Pokemon. My Rapidash is with the champion right now. The rest are over there."

Her Wigglytuff ran over to the other fountain where Neesha's Pokemon were all gathered together.

Arcus smiled and said,"Of course you've met some of my Pokemon before. The only new one you haven't seen is Growlithe." Ash smiled as he petted Growlithe and asked,"When did you get this one?" Arcus replied,"That's a secret."

The lights soon went out and the woman walked over to the spiral staircase in front of the table. A beam of blue light appeared in the middle of the staircase and the woman said,"You are about to meet my master. The time has come for your encounter with the greatest Pokemon master on Earth."

To the Pokemon's unhappiness, Gyarados roared while Shellshocker aimed his cannons and Ninetales's tails all stood on their ends as it hissed. Arcus felt the same feeling again and he thought_ No...it can't be. It can't be her._

A shadowed figure soon flew down from the beam and when it landed on the ground, Arcus's eyes widen. It was Eliza!

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Hope you liked this. Please review and criticism is allowed. Feel free to leave a PM for me and don't forget to Favorite/Follow this story if you want to and even better, Add me to your Favorite Author lists and/or Following list.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The clones**

**A/N: Enjoy! Last time, Arcus had made it to the palace on New Island where he was the first to arrive. Ella had decided that she wanted to explore the place so Arcus allowed her to. He soon sent Jewel to investigate the palace. Later, Corey arrives to the palace by flying on his Pidgeot. Neesha came in soon later on her Dewgong. As soon as her Rapidash was released, she galloped over to Arcus and more romance in the air. Fergus arrived on his Gyarados's back. The last three to arrive were of course, Ash, Brock and Misty. But one thing that surprised Arcus was the fact that the owner of the palace was, Eliza! I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story. Reminder: Arcus permanently telepathically talks to his Pokemon, family and friends. Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Blaziken(Torch), Swampert(Kippy), Persian(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabutops(Shelly), Fearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Espeon(Jewel), Mew(Ella), Vaporeon(Aqua), Milotic(Venus), Flareon(Flo), Jolteon(Brie), Mewtwo(Eliza), Mightyena(Breeze), Shiny Lapras(Jade). Angel is permanently a Mega Absol.**

**Blue-Eyed Cat: I'm not going to be a spoiler but you can find out in the next chapter, which is the finale.**

**T1203: No, Ash won't be frozen into solid rock. But someone else is...**

* * *

_Why? Why must it be Eliza?_ Thought Arcus.

Before Eliza could spot him, the Universal ball slots opened up and Arcus quickly returned the girls to their Universal balls."Sorry girls, but I can't let Eliza recognize all of you. Luckily she hasn't met Ace and Growlithe."

* * *

Underneath the sewers of the palace, Jewel was running everywhere, looking for a clue and also to find Ella.

Jewel soon spotted a flash of light approaching her and three shadows were following. Jewel gulped as she ran back the way she came. Jewel soon spotted a small crack that was small enough for her to fit in.

When she saw who the shadows were, she gasped as they were the three agents that were always trying to steal Ash's Pikachu. But what caught her eyes was that Ella was floating behind Meowth.

Jewel quickly ran out of her cover and she ran up to Ella and whispered,"Ella, what are you doing?! We need to get back to Arcus now!" Ella replied,"But it's fun messing with them." As Ella continued to float behind Meowth, she managed to avoid being spotted by him.

As things seemed alright, Ella suddenly teleported away, leaving Jewel alone as she got spotted by Meowth who turned around.

Once Meowth spotted Jewel, he blushed and said,"Guys, check out the cutie I just found." James and Jessie turned and they saw Jewel. Jessie squealed as she ran up and hugged her as she said,"Isn't it the most adorable Pokemon you've ever seen? I could just hug it all day." Jewel gulped and she quickly used her Psychic attack to knock Jessie down as she sprinted away from them.

"Ella! When I find you, you're gonna be sorry!" Exclaimed Jewel as she jumped onto a ladder she hadn't noticed before.

* * *

Back in the main room, everyone gazed at Eliza with confused looks, all except Arcus.

The woman said,"Yes, the world's greatest Pokemon master is also the most powerful Pokemon on Earth besides the Legendary Pokemon, Arcus. This is the ruler of New Island and soon the whole world. Mewtwo."

Fergus got off his seat and exclaimed,"A Pokemon can't be a Pokemon master! No way!" Arcus smirked and thought _Think again, Fergus._ Eliza then spoke,"Quiet, human. From now on, I am the one who makes the rules."

Surprised, Misty asked,"How's it able to talk?" Brock replied,"It's using telepathy!" Eliza smiled as her eyes glowed brightly and she lifted Fergus up with her Confusion attack. As she clenched her hand, Fergus screamed in pain and Eliza chuckled as she tossed him into the fountain where his Pokemon are in. Fergus got up and said,"We'll show you! Let's go, Gyarados!"

As his Gyarados slithered out of the fountain, Fergus exclaimed,"Gyarados, Hyper Beam attack!" A yellow sphere materialized in front of its mouth and it fired a yellow beam afterwards. Arcus sighed and said to himself,"That won't work. I've trained Eliza a lot. She has to know what to do." And just like what he said, Eliza used her Confusion to stop the attack and reflect it back to Gyarados.

Gyarados was launched back into the fountain and Fergus quickly went back to help it.

Eliza said,"Child's play." She looked back at the woman and said,"Your usefulness as ended." With a wave of her hand, the woman gasped in surprise before she fainted but luckily, Brock was there to catch her in time. As her hat fell off, she was revealed to be Nurse Joy! She got up and asked,"Where am I? And how in the world did I get here?"

Eliza replied,"You have been under my control. I transported you here from the Pokemon Center. Your knowledge of Pokemon Physiology proved useful for my plan. And now I have cleansed your tiny human brain of memories from the past few weeks." Brock demanded,"Who are you?!" Eliza replied,"I am the new ruler of this world, the master of humans and Pokemon alike." Misty exclaimed,"You're just a bully!"

* * *

Jewel had climbed up the ladder for a while now and she hit a dead end.

She groaned as she blasted the top off with her Psybeam attack. Jewel quickly jumped out of it and ran off while the three agents had just got out of the hole. Jewel ran over to a room where as she entered it, the door closed.

Jewel walked around the room and she saw something very, very suspicious. It was a machine.

As she walked over to it, the door opened the the three agents entered it. When Meowth spotted her, he said,"Hey guys, it's that cute Pokemon again." Jewel glared at them as she turned around to be face-to-face with three Pokemon inside a few pods. They were a Charizard, Blastoise and Venusaur with stripes all over them.

James asked,"Are they real Pokemon?" Jewel walked over to a computer and she turned it on. The three agents ran over to the computer and it said,'This is the Pokemon Replication System. Pokemon DNA sampling sequence now in progress..."

The ruby on Jewel's forehead flashed and she quickly turned around and said,"Meowth, watch out for that mechanical arm!" Jessie asked,"Uh...Meowth, translation?" Meowth replied,"She's saying to me that I have to watch out for a mechanical arm." As they turned around, a mechanical arm grabbed Meowth and brought him over to a moving conveyor belt where Meowth tried his best to get out of it but he couldn't keep up.

James quickly got onto the belt and he grabbed onto Meowth. As the machine took out a tuft of fur from Meowth's tail, it launched him back out and he fell on his face. As he got up, he rubbed his tail and said,"I made it, but just by a hair." Jewel giggled and Meowth blushed as he said,"At least you're safe." Jewel rolled her eyes and said,"Meowth, I already have a mate. You can stop hitting on me." Meowth's eyes widen as he felt his heart broke into pieces.

A screen on the wall turned on and it showed Meowth's hair and Jessie said,"Meowth, there's your hair." The computer said,"Analyzing Pokemon bio-material sample...analysis complete. Pokemon identified." A silhouette of a Meowth appeared on the screen and Jewel thought_ So it's a cloning machine. I've got to tell Arcus._

Jewel turned to leave but she was stopped by Ella. Jewel glared at her and Ella said,"Calm down, Jewel. I'm here to get you out." Her eyes glowed and Jewel was engulfed in a pink aura before she disappeared from the room while Ella flew up as the three agents looked back.

* * *

Back in the main room again, Eliza glared at the humans and said,"You humans are a dangerous species. You brought me into your world with no purpose but to be your slave. But now, I have my own purpose. My storm will create my own world...by destroying yours."

Brock exclaimed,"So you hate all humans, and you're gonna destroy us to save Pokemon." Eliza shook her head and said,"No. Your Pokemon won't be spared. They have disgraced themselves by serving humans, something my mate will not appreciate." Ash demanded,"Who is your mate anyway?!" Eliza smiled and said,"If I tell you, it will be obvious since he has told me all about you."

Ash asked,"You mean, he knows me?" Arcus gulped and Eliza said,"Why am I even bothering to answer you. All of your Pokemon are nothing but slaves." Pikachu got down from Ash's shoulder and said,"You're wrong, Mewtwo! We aren't their slaves, we're their friends!" Eliza huffed and said,"You must be joking. The way my mate treats Pokemon is better than what you are doing."

She lifted Pikachu with her Confusion attack and she tossed him away. Ash was able to catch him but he was thrown along with Pikachu across the room. Eliza said,"Humans and Pokemon can never be friends."

Corey then exclaimed,"If you are a Pokemon, there's no reason I can't capture you! Go, Rhyhorn!" As his Rhyhorn charged towards Eliza, she lifted it up with her Confusion and she tossed it onto the table. Eliza said,"Fool. I am already a captured Pokemon. A Pokemon whose heart has been captured by my mate. Besides, he taught me all I need to know about Pokemon battles. You are all no match for me."

Ash exclaimed,"Then you won't mind proving it in a real match!" Eliza smirked and said,"Is that a challenge?" Her eyes flashed and Arcus thought _This is going to be bad._

Just then, a flash of pink appeared and Jewel emerged from it. Arcus quickly ran over to her and asked,"Jewel, did you find out anything?" Jewel nodded and said,"There's a cloning machine in this place."

Misty ran over to him and whispered,"Arcus, what's the matter? Bring out Angel and beat this Pokemon." Arcus glared at her and three Pokemon that Jewel saw emerged from the ground.

Eliza said,"Like most Pokemon trainers, I too began with Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur. But for their evolved forms, I used their genetic material to clone even more powerful copies."

Finally, Eliza spotted Arcus and her cheeks turned slightly pink and Arcus telepathically asked,"Why Eliza? Why do this?" Eliza replied,"I'm doing this for you. After what happened back in Team Rocket base, Giovanni said somethings that I will never forgive him for and I'm destroying all of humanity for that."

A stadium soon appeared behind and Brock exclaimed,"A stadium! Mewtwo planned this all along."

Corey ran up and said,"Your fake Venusaur can't beat my real one! Right, Bruteroot?" His Venusaur nodded and Neesha said,"We'll blow away that fake Blastoise! Right, Shellshocker?" Her Blastoise nodded as it straightened its cannons.

Ash took out a Pokeball and said,"It may not have a nickname, but I do have, Charizard!" As his Charizard emerged, he huffed and used Flamethrower on Eliza but she defended herself with Confusion.

Eliza said,"Your Charizard is poorly trained. I'll doubt that it even consider you its trainer." Charizard growled and looked away.

**A/N: This is done for now. Next chapter is the finale. be sure to check again in a few hours. Please review and criticism is allowed. Feel free to leave a PM for me and don't forget to Favorite/Follow this story if you want to and even better, Add me to your Favorite Author lists and/or Following list.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Ella vs Eliza. The finale**

**A/N: Enjoy! Last time, Eliza has shown herself to the trainers and Arcus that she is the greatest Pokemon master on Earth. Not agreeing to it, Corey and Fergus tried to attack her but she proved to be too superior to them. Meanwhile, Jewel had discovered that there was a cloning machine in the palace and also, she had earned herself an admirer who is Team Rocket's Meowth. Luckily, she had rejected him for an obvious reason. Now, Eliza has been challenged to a Pokemon battle. I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story. Reminder: Arcus permanently telepathically talks to his Pokemon, family and friends. Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Blaziken(Torch), Swampert(Kippy), Persian(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabutops(Shelly), Fearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Espeon(Jewel), Mew(Ella), Vaporeon(Aqua), Milotic(Venus), Flareon(Flo), Jolteon(Brie), Mewtwo(Eliza), Mightyena(Breeze), Shiny Lapras(Jade). Angel is permanently a Mega Absol.**

**Guest: Eliza won't die. She's Mewtwo! Of course nothing bad will happen to her...maybe.**

* * *

As Eliza and her three Starter clones were on the other side of the court as the trainers and Arcus were on the other.

"Which of you will oppose me first?" Asked Eliza.

Bruteroot walked into the field and Corey said,"I underestimated you last time, but that won't happen again!" Eliza looked over to her Venusaur clone and it walked into the field.

As the two Venusaur got ready, Corey started first by saying,"Go, Bruteroot! Use Razor Leaf!" As leaves shot out from the sides of Venusaur, Eliza said,"Vine Whip." Her Venusaur's vines shot out to destroy the leaves. It's vines then continued to stretched further as they wrapped around Bruteroot. Venusaur then tossed Bruteroot way back to Corey.

Corey ran back over to Bruteroot and Neesha said,"It looks like I'm up. Go, Shellshocker." As Shellshocker ran up to the field, Eliza's Blastoise clone also ran up.

"Shellshocker, Hydro Pump!" Exclaimed Neesha. Eliza smirked and said,"Rapid Spin." As Shellshocker blasted water out of its cannons and Eliza's Blastoise clone leaped up and it started spinning, stopping the water from hurting it and it slammed into Shellshocker, dealing major damage as Shellshocker slammed into the wall that was very far away.

Arcus said,"Her clones are strong. Ash, do you think Charizard can handle her?" Ash said,"I'm not giving up. I'm sure Charizard can handle it." Charizard gave a roar as it flew into the field to challenge Eliza's Charizard clone.

Charizard started off with an early Flamethrower at the clone but it dodged by flying up into the air. As Charizard continued to Flamethrower, the clone dodged it many more times and it struck Charizard with headbutts. As Charizard charged into the clone, it dodged.

Misty asked,"Can't Charizard move any faster?" Arcus replied,"The clone's too fast for Charizard. It won't survive much longer in this battle.

As Charizard continued to use Flamethrower, the clone continued to dodge. The two continued to fly higher into the sky where they couldn't see anything.

Soon enough, the two came back down with the clone having total control of the battle as it grabbed onto Charizard, preparing a Seismic Toss attack. Eliza smirked and said,"Finish it."

Finally, the clone released Charizard as it flew back to Eliza's side while Charizard fainted.

As Ash ran over to Charizard, Eliza said,"As the victor, I now claim my prize...your Pokemon!" Sensing a terrible thing happening, Arcus opened up the Universal slots and he said,"Ace, Jewel, Growlithe, return back now. I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen." The three Pokemon nodded as they returned to their Universal balls.

Three unusual looking Pokeball materialized above Eliza as they flew over to the three Pokemon and absorbed them.

Misty asked,"What are you going to do with those Pokemon?" Eliza replied,"I will extract their DNA to make clones for myself. They will remain safe on this island with me while my storm destroys the planet." More of the unusual Pokeballs materialized.

Brock exclaimed,"You can't do this! What about your mate?" Eliza replied,"He's already on this planet with us. So I have no need to worry about him. Do not attempt to defy me." As she lifted Ash up with Confusion, she tossed him at Brock, knocking them both down. Eliza exclaimed,"This world belongs to me and my mate now!"

As the unusual Pokeballs all flew in every directions. The trainers were all soon running back to the palace with their Pokemon following them while Arcus stood his ground as the Pokeballs all flew by him.

"Eliza, please stop this. You didn't have to go through all this trouble just to get rid of humanity. You still have my planet." Eliza said,"I know. But I can't stand humans at all. They have to pay for what they've done."

One of Eliza's Pokeballs absorbed Fergus Gyarados and it flew down a column that opened up. Before the rest of the Pokemon could figure out what was going on, they themselves were absorbed into Eliza's Pokeballs and were heading down the column as well.

Not able to handle the stress, Arcus quickly ran after the Pokeballs and he jumped into the column as he was traveling down a slide. Along the way, Arcus called out Jewel and asked,"Jewel, are we heading for the cloning machine room you were talking about?" Jewel's ruby flashed and she nodded. Arcus quickly hugged her tightly as they dropped down into the room.

When Arcus looked up, he saw the surprised faces of the three agents and he said,"I don't have time for the three of you!" He got off the conveyor belt and he let go of Jewel. Meowth asked,"Sir, is that Pokemon yours?" Arcus nodded and said,"Now's not the time. We have to disable that machine!"

Just then, Ash came down as well and Jessie said,"Look there! it's the twerp!" Ash got up and said,"I don't have time for your stupid motto!" As he dived into the machine, Arcus said,"Jewel, use Psybeam now!" Jewel nodded as she fired a colorful beam out of her ruby but it was too late, the machine had gotten Pikachu's DNA and it had created his clone.

As Ash got out of the machine, Arcus said,"Ash, you're alright." The clones all came out of the pods and they headed out of the room as Jessie said,"They're fabulous clones." Ash asked,"But where are the real ones?" Arcus said,"Jewel, Confusion!" Jewel's ruby was soon glowing brightly as she levitated out all of Eliza's Pokeballs out of the machine as it exploded.

The real Pokemon all emerged from the Pokeballs and Arcus said,"Here are the real ones." Two Pokeballs landed next to Arcus and two normal looking Pokeballs emerged from them as Ash's Squirtle and Bulbasaur emerged from them and they ran over to hug Ash as their Pokeballs flew back to him.

Arcus petted Jewel's head and said,"You were great, Jewel. Those Pokemon wouldn't be freed if it weren't for you." Jewel blushed at the comment and said,'But it was thanks to you that I am even here. You brought me along for this trip and I was actually useful for you." Arcus smiled as he hugged her.

* * *

Back in the stadium, Eliza and her three Starter clones had cornered the trainers and Nurse Joy.

"Humans, you have served my purpose. I am sparring your lives, for the moment," said Eliza as her eyes flashed and the doors around the stadium opened up and it showed the outside of the palace where they could see the storm growing. Eliza continued,"But you cannot escape your fates. I'll be sure to tell my mate of your last few words."

Corey demanded,"Alright! I had enough! What Pokemon is your mate?!" Eliza rolled her eyes in annoyance and said,"Since he isn't here right now. I might as well say so. Arcus is my mate."

Her last few words shocked all of them and Neesha exclaimed,"No way! That Legendary Pokemon would never love a Pokemon like you!" Eliza replied,"Believe it or not, human. He loves me and I love him. He trained me day and night to perfect my attacks and our bond grows each day even when we are separated. I'm doing this for him because I want to get rid of humans who want to use his powers for evil."

Brock asked,"Who would want to use his powers for evil?" Eliza replied,"The same organization who created me, Team Rocket. They were the ones who created me to serve them but Arcus, he disguised himself as a human where he met me. After our first battle, I fell in love with him and he did the same. For the next few days, we trained together and our relationship grew stronger. But it was a sad thing too because he couldn't do anything suspicious to alert them."

Fergus asked,"Then why don't you get rid of them instead?" Eliza replied,"Why should I when I can get rid of all humanity for what they've done to him." Misty asked,"What did we do?" Eliza said,"Do not think I've never watched the Pokemon League. I saw how much trouble you humans have caused him and even destroying his voice."

Neesha said,"Wait. But that was Aaron, the Kanto Pokemon champion." Eliza replied,"But you don't know the full story. Arcus's human disguise's name is call Aaron. He used his disguise to hide from trainers who want to catch him." Neesha said,"So I was talking to the Pokemon I had wanted to capture for so long?" Eliza said,"Continuing my story, a few months before the League, Arcus had to leave me because he had to train. before he left, he told me that he would be back for me but if I ever escaped Team Rocket, he told me that he will be waiting for me while I have my last freedom on Earth. But after what the leader of Team Rocket said about him, I decided to destroy all of humanity."

In the main room, a door was blasted opened and the cloned Pokemon all ran out to join Eliza.

As they stood by her, she said,"With Pokemon and humans eliminated, Arcus and I can live here peacefully without any disturbance and the clones shall inherit the world."

They soon heard Ash's voice saying,"You can't do this. I won't let you." Turning back, they all saw Ash walking out of the door with the real Pokemon and Arcus.

As they all headed over to the stadium, Eliza said,"It's useless to challenge me." Ash said,"It's not going to end like this, Mewtwo. We won't let you!" Turning his hat backwards, Ash quickly charged straight at Eliza.

When he tried to land a blow on her, Eliza stopped his fist with her Confusion attack and she knocked him back down. Arcus quickly ran over and he caught Ash just in time as he got up and ran back to hit Eliza but this time, she tossed Ash all the way up into the highest point of the palace.

But just as Ash was about to hit the hard rock surface, a pink bubble appeared and it saved Ash. Confused, Eliza said,"What's going on now?"

Ella soon appeared in front of Ash and she popped the bubble, making Ash fall. Ella giggled at the boy and Eliza said,"Can it be..." Ella created another bubble and she started bouncing on it but Eliza launched a Shadow Ball at Ella, missing it as it destroyed the bubble.

Creating another Shadow Ball, Eliza launched it again at Ella and she dodged it. Eliza created many more Shadow Balls as she launched each of them at Ella, who dodged them using Teleport and she giggled at how much fun it was.

Brock asked,"What is that?" Arcus walked over to him and replied,"That's Mew. Or should I say Ella." Misty said,"Wait, Arcus, I thought Ella was an Oddish that you had." Arcus shook his head and said,"Ella used an Oddish as her disguise. She is indeed Mew." Neesha glared at him and said,"You better have a good reason why I shouldn't be catching you right now." Arcus replied,"Because I am the only one who can talk some sense into Eliza."

Misty asked,"Eliza?" Arcus replied,"That's the name I gave Mewtwo. But now, the original and the clone are battling so we have no choice but to watch."

Ella flew down to meet Eliza's eye as she said,"Mew, so we finally meet." Ella hen started fooling around as Eliza continued,"I may have been cloned from your DNA, but now I will prove that I'm better than you." Ella finally stopped fooling around and Neesha said,'So Mewtwo was cloned from Mew." Arcus said,"That's me to blame."

The trainers and Nurse Joy looked at Arcus with confused looks and Misty asked,"Why is it that we have to blame you?" Arcus replied,"Because a year ago, Team Rocket had made a expedition to find a fossil of a Mew. I was part of the expedition as the only one with Pokemon. Along the way, I have been hearing giggling every minute and during the first night of that expedition, I met a Mew, who was Ella. The next day, the expedition had made it to the location of an ancient civilization where many Mew once lived."

He looked over at Ella and continued,"The expedition had only managed to dig up fossils of common Pokemon that are found during this time period but then that night, Ella was attacked by a flock of Spearow and Beedrill and I went to save her. After that, I finally evolved and Ella joined my family as my second mate. A few hours after that, Ella cloned a fossil of her hand and she gave it to me. In the morning when all the scientists have woken up, I gave them the fossil and then they started creating Eliza."

Eliza continued,"This world is too small for two of us." As she used her Psychic to fly up, she started chasing Ella around the place and she started blasting her with Shadow Ball. Eliza asked,"Why do you flee from me? Are you afraid to find out which of us is greater?" As they continued to chase each other, Eliza finally managed to hit Ella with her Shadow Ball, sending Ella into the sky.

Arcus stared in horror as he watched Ella being shot into the sky but another Shadow Ball was shot down and it hit Eliza on its first attempt. Ella flew back down to the stadium and Eliza got up and said,"So you do have some fight in you. But I have no time for games. Destiny is at hand. So, who will rule, my clones or your Pokemon? We were created with powers far stronger than the originals."

Ella then said,"You're wrong, Eliza. You don't prove anything by showing off a lot of special powers, a Pokemon's real strength comes from the heart." Arcus smiled at Ella's words and Eliza said,"My clones don't need their powers to prove their worth." She fired another Shadow Ball at Ella but she dodged it and it hit the top of the palace, where Ash was on.

As Ash was almost falling, Arcus quickly flared out his wings, surprising the three Pokemon trainers that he had met as his wrist blades appeared next before he reverted into a Pokemon. He quickly took to the sky as he quickly grabbed Ash and he flew back down to the ground where he placed him down.

Neesha gazed at Arcus and said,"I can't believe you look more magnificent up close than on T.V." Arcus replied,"The T.V doesn't capture most of me but you can see how I am in real life."

Eliza said,"I'll block all the Pokemon special abilities using my Psychic powers. Now we shall see who triumphs." As the clones all charged, the real Pokemon all did the same, all except Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Squirtle.

As the battle broke out, a tear fell down Arcus's cheek as he said,"This is not what I want at all. Pokemon should not be fighting. They should be friends with each other. That is what I ever wanted in life."

Ella was then engulfed in a giant pink sphere while Eliza was engulfed in a giant blue sphere and they collided multiple times with each other.

As the battle became more intense, the Pokemon and their clones were getting more tired at every attack they made. Nurse Joy said,"Pokemon aren't meant to fight. Not like this. What can come out of it?" Neesha replied,"Nothing...but pain." Brock said,"Why can't Eliza understand it's not right to force Pokemon to battle this way?" Arcus said,"I must have trained her too well that she thought that battling should be like this." Misty said,"Yeah. This just proves that fighting is wrong."

Ella and Eliza were still in midair battling each other, they slowly descended down back to the stadium.

Ash said,"We got to stop this!" Brock said,"But how? All Eliza cares about is to make this world peaceful for Arcus and herself and for the clones to have this planet to themselves." Nurse Joy said,"I'd rather risk my life out in Eliza's storm then watch these Pokemon destroy each other. I wish there was some way to stop them." Arcus wiped away his tears and said,"There is a way."

The four of them looked at Arcus and Ash asked,"What is it?" Hesitantly, Arcus materialized six Universal balls and he handed them over to Ash as he said,"The only way to stop them is for me to die." Several Plates emerged from Arcus's chest and they fell onto the ground. Arcus continued,"Without my Plates, I am no longer immune to any attacks. I am but a Normal type Pokemon now. Ash, go to the Hoenn region and give Lucy my regards and my Pokemon. This may be our last time seeing each other."

Before anyone could stop Arcus, Ella and Eliza slammed into the ground and they both went the opposite ways from each other. A pink aura surrounded Ella while a blue aura surrounded Eliza.

Another tear fell down Arcus's cheek and he said,"Goodbye...tell the girls that I will miss them." Without another word, Arcus ran straight for the two.

"Stop this right now!" Exclaimed Arcus as he stopped in between the two. But before they could hear him, they fired their Psybeam at Arcus.

As the two beams hit, they immediately stopped and they exclaimed in unison,"No!"

The six Universal balls in Ash's hands split opened and the six Pokemon all emerged from them. At the sight of the Plates on the ground, they knew something wrong has happened to Arcus.

Angel was the first to react as she ran over to Arcus and the rest followed.

Looking up at Angel, Arcus smiled weakly and said,"Sorry, Angel. But I had to do this to stop Ella's and Eliza's..." Before Arcus could finish, he was turned to solid rock in front of their very eyes.

Ella and Eliza quickly flew over to Arcus and Eliza said,"So is this what comes out of our battle. The lost of our mate..." Tears ran down Angel's eyes as she exclaimed,"Then why did you have to do all this?! You could have just find Arcus and he would have sent you to our planet where you could have do anything you want! But now, you just started a battle which ended in Arcus's death."

Crying, Ella said,"I should have never even fire a Shadow Ball back at you, Eliza. If I didn't Arcus would have still been alive."

Very soon, all the Pokemon and the clones were crying as well after they just realized Arcus had sacrificed himself for their safety. But something happened.

The tears of the Pokemon and clones came together and Arcus's solid rocked body absorbed them as the Plates levitated off the ground and swirled around Arcus's body.

Not long, the ears of Angel, Jewel, Aqua, Lily, Torch, Growlithe, Ella and Eliza were absorbed into his body and he was glowing brightly afterwards.

They all backed away a few steps as Arcus stood up again. The Plates were absorbed into his body again and they saw that his silhouette was changing.**(A/N: *Cheering* Arcus is evolving!)**

They saw that his wrist blades were no longer there but sharp claws matching a Weavile replaced it. As the glow was gone, they saw that his body was covered with a metal coating on his body. The edges on his wings sharpened and feet had flames erupting from it. Two red scars ran along his eyes and as he opened his eyes, his irises were both ruby-red. His entire body was a shiny bluish-green color as well.

He smiled at the girls as he hugged all of them and he said,"Thank you for finally realizing what was going on." The trainers and Nurse Joy all ran over to Arcus and Ash asked,"Arcus, how did you survive that?"

Arcus replied,"When all the Pokemon and clones realized what they were doing, my Plates were able to feel their emotions and that caused them to control their tears to be absorbed into me. That also caused me to evolve." He looked at the three trainers and said,"You three just witnessed the evolution of a Legendary Pokemon. How does it feel?"

Corey exclaimed,"It was awesome! I had no idea that even Legendary Pokemon can evolve!" Arcus smiled and the clones were then lifted into the sky by Eliza's Confusion.

Arcus asked,"Eliza, where are you going now?" Eliza smiled at him and said,"A place where the clones can live and where I can learn what I don't know. I promise you that I will find you when I learnt my lesson properly." As she flew away, Ella flew over to Arcus and hugged him. Arcus chuckled and said,"You did well, Ella. I'm proud of you."

He looked back at everyone and asked,"Now that you know my true identity, can I trust the four of you to keep my secret?" Corey, Neesha, Fergus and Nurse Joy nodded as Neesha's Rapidash walked up and nuzzled Arcus.

Neesha then said,"Oh yeah. Arcus, what about my Rapidash?" Arcus replied,"It's up to you, Neesha. You can either keep Rapidash with you, or you can let her stay with me, where she will received much care and love from me." Neesha looked over at her Rapidash and said,"I've known you for a long time, Rapidash. You were the third Pokemon I have ever caught. But if you want to be with him, you can. you'll always be my third Pokemon."

Rapidash nuzzled her as Neesha handed Rapidash's Pokeball to Arcus. He smiled and said,"Keep the Pokeball. I have an alternative." A Universal ball materialized in his hand and Rapidash was absorbed into it, followed by a successful capture.

He smiled at Neesha and said,"I promise you, Neesha. Rapidash is in good hands. Since I'm going to the Johto League, I'll be using her so be sure to watch your T.V." As his eyes flashed, he said,"I'll be teleporting all of you back to the time when you left Old Shore Wharf. You will keep your memories of what happened. But please, remember our promise."

Corey nodded and said,"Don't worry. We won't forget you. I'm still your biggest fan after all." Arcus nodded as the entire ground began to glow brightly as the glow stretched out to the trainers and Nurse Joy. Arcus looked at Ash and said,'I'll see you when you arrive at Johto."

As they were gone, Arcus smiled and said,"Girls, Ace, Growlithe, let's head home first to give the surprise." They all nodded as Arcus returned them to their Universal balls.

**A/N: Finally done! First special done with Arcus's third evolution! Hope you've enjoyed this. Please review and criticism is allowed. Feel free to leave a PM for me and don't forget to Favorite/Follow this story if you want to and even better, Add me to your Favorite Author lists and/or Following list.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes:**

**This isn't a chapter, obviously. But I have an important announcement to make. From now on, this story and other specials will be changed to a crossover between Pokemon and Kamen rider. **

**Reason is too simple. Since I introduced Core medals from Kamen rider OOO, this is already turned into a crossover. So, the next time you're looking for season 2 or Arcus's Specials 2, go to the crossover.**


End file.
